Reprieve of the Prince
by heartsn'minds
Summary: Oh cruel fate, what have you here?/Let me see her face - for my end is near/Alas, alas Helios charges - my cloak, my shade, my sin - departed/Let me not waste here, alone and in death/But let her face shine down, just once, bless/Once, and only then shall I leave - and the world will be free/of demons and of thieves. Draco and Luna. A dark prince and his angel.


**Please read this with attention to the commas, dashes, and periods. It will make the poem run much smoother and add much more depth!**

**Also, ~o~, means a double space. won't allow me to actually double space so...just imagine my symbol of ~o~ as a double space for the poem! **

* * *

She's a bloodstained angel, fallen on the ground.

He's a dark prince, who doesn't want to be found.

It's all very odd, and very, very profound -

- that two such people are now intertwined on the ground.

Her golden hair is stained, with blood and with tears,

Because even demons cry - even they have their fears.

~o~

Goodbye my angel - my golden queen of the night -

Goodbye my prince - my dark eventide -

Goodbye to the world, the both of us say,

Because one without the other is just not life today.

* * *

Angels can't fall for demons, of that Draco is sure. So why does he find himself cradled in her slim arms, in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, her lips murmuring soft words of comfort even though it's she who's captive. Who's arms and legs are in chains...she comforts him because he's the weaker one. He's the one who can't stand the world he's in anymore - he's the one who wants to strip the skin away from his left forearm, to watch himself bleed and see the rawness of his veins.

Because then he won't have the mark of darkness upon his pale skin any longer.

And he perhaps - by some mercy from above - he can go be with his golden haired, blue eyed angel.

* * *

She calls him him her 'dark prince' when he bitterly denounces himself as a hellish fiend worthy of Le Fay's contempt. He brandishes his arm around like it's a sin of the devil (in many ways it is) and he tries his best to frighten her away - to make her leave him, to lessen their attachment to each other.

Because once the war ends, they'll both be on opposite sides. He to the dark, she to the light. And Draco isn't sure which one will prevail but he hopes that they'll both somehow turn out all right.

He's not as selfless to wish for his own death, but sometimes he'll wish for eternal peace because he's more than selfish - he's a Malfoy.

* * *

"Why won't you ever let me kiss you?" Luna asks, his angel asks, her sky blue eyes dreamy and confused as she looks into his own stormy gray orbs.

He refuses to acknowledge her and instead presses a tender kiss to her neck - he's her guard now, and he's ever so grateful that no other Death Eater will be able to touch her because of him.

"Draco," she says, and he hears her sharp inhale of breath, "please answer me."

"Why?" He inquires, his voice low and deep and rough.

She runs her slim fingers through his perfect silvery blonde hair and smiles.

"Because I want to know what it'd be like to be a princess."

* * *

Oh, cruel world - what have you to offer me?

I, your prince, your failed sovereign - your lord of thee.

Alas, alas, oh harsh light - do not come close for mine eyes are blind.

I cannot see, for Nyx is here - she'll blind my terrors, unbind my fears.

~o~

I loathe thee, Apollo - you perfect king - ruling over thy kingdom unseen -

~o~

Where are you, my Artemis - my love, my dear?

Hidden away in some dark green clove, some shrubbery near?

Is Pan your guardian - or perhaps Perseus, the fool?

The wise Athena, the wine god, stooge! - nay! They are there too?

Oh, cruel fate - what have you offered me?

Mine redemption gone - dashed by the nymph's knee.

Smithereens and pieces - angered you have I, Neptune -

- but offer me this, a brief reprieve -

And then I'll go back to my Lord Hades below -

Let me see her face, just once, cruel master - once, and then I shall go.

* * *

**A/N: An epic poem of sorts modeled after the devastating story telling of the Greeks. **

**Can anyone imagine a doomed love more fitting than an angel and a blood stained prince of darkness? **

**Can anyone guess who the gods/goddesses represent? And why I chose to have a nymph be the one to bring the 'ship' to it's ruin? *cough* the 'ship' alludes to a certain Slytherin Prince...**

**Anyway, leave me a REVIEW to tell me if I should write more of these or if I should just stick with traditional story telling :) **


End file.
